You are my sunshine, my only sunshine
by ghost I-I'm not a-a-afraid
Summary: He was her high school crush. They had English together. She didn't have a chance.


Before we start! I apologize for my grammar mistakes. If you see something I can fix, please tell me. Review and tell me what you think, please. This is really cheesy.

* * *

1.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine…_

He was her high school crush. She admired him from afar. That beautiful, spiky, blond, hair which never seemed to give him a break, it never stayed down. He used to let his hand glide through his hair just to see if it would do him a favor and stay down, at least for a couple of seconds.

She also loved his blue eyes; they always glinted in excitement and hope. They were like a fire which never seemed to go out. But the thing she loved the most about him, was his smile. Yeah, maybe, it was just a smile, but for her… it was toothy, big and comforting. It was something she longed for to be at her. She wanted him to smile at her. She wanted to smile at him. As cheesy as it sounded, all she wanted was for him to notice her.

They had English together, every Thursday after first period. He always sat with his friends, a guy who was very much like him. They laughed at jokes and didn't listen at all to what the teacher was talking about. The only difference was that his friend had good grades and could always answer a question, even though he had been busy with something else just a second ago.

Him for a change; was just about managing it. Answering question wasn't his type of thing; he was more of the type who asked questions instead of answering them. He also used all his hours on ogling at another girl, who was busy ogling at someone else.

Moments like that made her think. Often think really depressing or worrying thoughts. Sometimes she would ask herself if it was too late for her that he would never look at her. Thoughts like that made her think even more. Was there something wrong with her? Was she ugly?

She used to lock the door to the bathroom and stare at herself in the mirror, sometimes for a couple of minutes and sometimes for hours. Was it her face? Did her nose look ugly? No, maybe it was her mouth, or maybe ears. They were so big. He would never date a girl with elephant ears. What if it was her body? Were her boobs to big, were they to small? Was she fat? She tossed of her school uniform so she only stood there in her bra. Maybe, that was why he never looked at her.

Thoughts like that made her think differently. She starved herself, because she was simply not good enough. He wouldn't like her if she didn't become thinner.

Sometimes just a couple of days would go by, and sometimes a couple of weeks before anyone noticed something. Her father would yell at her, her sister would cry and hug her and tell her that she was perfect. Yes, it made her feel better, but not perfect. She still wasn't perfect.

_You make me happy when skies are grey…_

It was prom night. No one had asked her, she hadn't asked anyone either. She just went because her father had told her to go out and meet people. He was in an important meeting anyways. So here she was, sitting in a dark corner, dressed in a purple dress she had found deep within her closet.

Her classmates where dancing out on the dance floor. He was dancing the middle, dressed in a black suit. She remembered seeing him coming with his goofy friends. Even thought he hadn't gotten a date, he still had fun. The girl he was always ogling at looked beautiful. Much more beautiful than her, she had a short, white dress and danced with her best friend.

People were all smiling around her and probably taking pictures. She decided to get something to drink, and went up to the punch bowl and started filling up a cup, but then suddenly someone bumped into her so she spilled it all over her dress. It was no sticky and wet, stinking to her uncomfortably.

"I'm so sorry." The person who had bumped into her said and sounded apologetic. She didn't look him in the eyes, because she never did, and murmured a simply 'okay, its fine.'

But it wasn't fine, it was humiliating and embarrassing, because every single person had stopped dancing and just turn to stare at her and murmur between each other. The teacher had taken the matters into his own hands and waved them all back into dancing.

She had run out of the gym and out, into the cold night air. She forgot her jacket. "Damn." It was freezing cold, and so the only thing she could do was to hug herself, hoping for warmth. The dress which was sticking to her like glue wasn't making the case any better. She closed her eyes and felt the cold breeze smoothly flow just to make her feel worse. Nothing could get worse now. Her eyes where stinging with tears. Great, she was crying, alone, out in the dark.

Suddenly she felt warmth cover her shoulders, it was her jacket, and on top of them where two hands, two comforting hands, which didn't leave when the person spoke. "You forgot your jacket." The voice was awkward and shy. "So, I thought that I…uh… you know. You left in such a hurry, and I didn't want you to uh freeze."

"Thank you." She had simply breathed out, not looking at guy who was talking to her. He didn't leave her shoulders, he kept his hands there, like as he had been trying to protect her.

"Uh… I got my car. I could drive you home…if you would let me." He was still awkward, unsure. Not confident at all, it was like he was trying to keep his cool while screaming on the inside. Probably screaming for her to say no and let him go back inside, back to his date, his friends and his social life.

"My house is not far from her, I can walk. I don't want to be a bother." She had said just loud enough for him to hear her and taken a few steps away from his comforting hands.

"No, I want to take you home."

It was true. He had a car. It was an old mess of a jeep. He had wiped her seat clean from fries and other garbage. "It might not be a limo, but I hope you're not quick to judge.

They had driven in silence, and when he stopped by her driveway to drop her off, he had stopped her before she jumped out. Making her shiver, that was the first time she looked at him. It wasn't him, it was a different him. There was no confident smirk or toothy grin. Instead, he had flushed cheeks and the top of his ears were gloving. "You were beautiful tonight…uh." His eyes flickered from her to his rear view mirror and back to her a couple of times. "I mean, you are always beautiful."

She had flushed bright red.

"No, you are always beautiful, plus tonight. You were extra beautiful…uh… I'm sorry." He half smiled confused. Like he didn't know what he was doing, he just rambled on like an idiot. She chuckled, so he went bright red, like a tomato. He was cute, she noticed.

"I'm sorry." He had also cracked a smile. "I'm not good at speaking to girls, especially girls I really like."

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you_…

They went on their first date May 23rd. He had picked her up in his jeep and taken them out for a random movie. He didn't know what she liked, so he had bought tickets for five different movies. They had watched an old classic, _Forrest Gump_, and laughed, probably the loudest, but also cried the most. He had laid his head on her shoulder. Her heart had sped up and she had felt sweaty. His hair was tickling her cheek, but his hand was grabbing hers by the end of the movie. Both of their hands were sweaty, but they still held hands, until he had to start the car and drive them to his next stop.

It wasn't much, but he had seemed so excited. So they ate at a ramen bar.

She had kissed his cheek before going back into her house. He had driven the car back home to himself in bliss. She had regretted it, thinking she went to fast. He had loved it, and felt like he had just gotten a golden star in his book.

Their second date was June 3rd; they had driven into the forest outside town and watched the stars. He had told her about stars he knew, but most of them were made up. She had laughed, and so he had tucked them both into a blanket. They cuddled and both felt comfortable in each other's arms, like it was the exact place they had always meant to be.

June 4th, they shared their first kiss and June 23rd, they spent a blissful night in each other's arms in his apartment. She was officially the happiest girl alive and he was the happiest he had ever been for a long time.  
_Please don't take my sunshine away…_

2.

_The other night dear, as I lay sleepin'__…_

She knew that it was going to happen, she knew it. It couldn't last. By the start of the next semester, her heart got broken. No. More like ripped apart, bit by bit.

It was Thursday, after first period. They had English together.

She wanted to discuss something before with the teacher before class, so she had swung the door open without thinking, it was no nice sight. The real girl of her boyfriends dreams was licking the inside of 'her boyfriend's' mouth. They were making out on her desk.

He had managed to shove her away from his mouth and look apologetic at his 'real' girlfriend. His face couldn't compare how hurt she looked. "It's not what you think! She kissed me!"

What a liar. She thought as she ran out of the room. What a jerk! She thought as she ran down the hallway to the exit. How stupid she was! She thought as she pushed the exit open with tears streaming down her face, making her eyes puffy and face red. Of course he would go to her as soon as she was available. She was nothing compared to her, the girl of her ex-boyfriends dream. She was selfish for thinking that it could last. She thought as she ran past the students who was on their way for class. He didn't like her, he never did. She simply wasn't pretty enough for him. She thought as she walked all the way home.

_I dreamed, I held you by my side_

She didn't sleep that night. So this was heartbreak? Love was a bitch, life was a bitch. She didn't want to sleep, because every time she closed her eyes, he would be there. His stupid smile would be there, his voice would be there. His love would be there. She didn't want that.

The next day she didn't go to school. Her phone had gone off in one set, all from the same number, _his _number.

For a week she managed to avoid him. If he was standing by her locker, she went into the girls' bathroom. If he was in the library, she turned and walked anywhere. When Thursday came and it was time for English, she skipped. His face only reminded her of what she witnessed. How he moaned into _her _mouth, not her own mouth, but someone else.

But Friday, he cornered her in the library. She panicked and looked for an opening to escape.

"We need to talk." He said sternly and looked at her in a mix of confident and hesitant.

"I don't want to talk." She murmured and kept her eyes locked on the floor.

"Please, it's not like you think."

"It's exactly how I think! I saw it with my own eyes!" She cried out, but zipped her mouth shut when she realized that she had shouted.

"Listen to me. You are the only one for me. Okay?" He said, hope clinging to his voice. "I didn't know she would jump me like that. She had just broken up and needed a shoulder-."  
"And a kiss?"

"Listen, she jumped me. I tried to push her away… I'm sorry. I just want to fix this and get back together."

"Stop lying to me. I know you liked it. You always wanted her, right? She is perfect for you. She is pretty and smart and perfect."

"No, I…"

"It's okay. I can do it for you. It's over."  
"What, no!" He shouted and grabbed her shoulders shoving her back into the shelves. "I don't want to break up with you, what is all this bull? You are so much prettier than her, smarter than her, funnier than her!"

There was a hush from the irritated librarian.

"It's over. We are broken up. I can't be with you."

So easy was it. He turned motionless and let go of her. His face was pale, white as a sheet. He looked heartbroken. She escaped and ran out crying, she was so selfish. What had she done?

That night, she cried herself to sleep. But what else could she have done? She didn't trust him. How could she trust him? Trust, she wasn't known for giving second chances, because it never worked. She knew that from having friends. One day they would be happy, chatting. The next day they would have some fit, then apologize, but then it would go on repeat. He was the same, probably. So the best thing was to not press the repeat-button.

That night she dreamt about June 23rd.

_When I awoke dear, I was mistaken  
And I hung my head and I cry_

3.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine__…_

They sometimes glanced over at each other when the other wasn't looking, when they passed in the hallway, anywhere to be exact. He was no longer he, but her ex. The girl of her ex's dream and him, her ex, was never seen together, but it didn't make her believe a word of what he had told her that day in the library.

He didn't show up for English, not for a month. She lied to herself if she said that she didn't feel guilty. Where was he?

_You make me happy when skies are grey__…_

It wasn't before Friday night that she saw him, outside her room. His hair was messy, just how she liked it. He was standing there with a guitar.

She had opened the window and gotten greeted with the sound of guitar music. It wasn't perfect. He messed up some grips, but he still smiled, and sang. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey."

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away…_

4.

He had searched up a guitar tutorial on youtube, and practiced every Thursday. She was never the one to give second chances, but he was special. He wasn't her ex anymore, but her boyfriend.

September 3rd, they ordered pizza and he sang. He didn't have the perfect voice, but for her it was.

_You told me once dear, you really loved me  
And no one else could come between  
But now you've left me and you love another  
And you have shattered all my dreams_

It was their song. Never again would they let anyone force their way between.

5.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine__…_

They graduated on a Thursday, and left for different schools. They managed to keep up their distance relationship.

_You make me happy when skies are grey_

They got engaged on a Thursday, at an old ramen bar.

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you_

A girl was born on a Thursday, their girl.

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

6.

Their little girl was sitting at the front row seat with her father and sister, and his uncle and friends. People were crying, because it was so beautiful.

Pictures of her, them and their little girl were shown upon a big screen as he finished the song;

_I'll always love you and make you happy  
If you will only say the same  
But if you leave me to love another  
But you'll regret it all some day_

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away  
Please don't take my sunshine away_

"That was for my beautiful wife." He said smiling. "I'll always love her." Then he sat down at the ground and laid the white flower down at the top of her coffin. "Goodbye, Hinata Uzumaki." Naruto Uzumaki said for the last time.

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

**THE END**


End file.
